Not Smart
by The-Jellybaby-Bandit
Summary: One Shot based on Ch. 25 of my story Whatever You Want. Could be read as stand alone but probably would be confusing.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This is just a little something I wrote as an aside when I realised the TV sucked tonight. It ties in with the events of Chapter 25 of my fic 'Whatever You Want' but I guess it's gone a little OOC too and probably ended up AU to the story and not on purpose either. I guess you could read it by itself but it would make more sense to understand why Britt is upset. Still it's up to you.**

**Ta ta**

**James xoxo**

**Story Title: Not Smart**

* * *

From Whatever You Want: Chapter 25:

_The strange tableau was broken however by a distraught voice from the blonde in the corner._

_"Sanny?"_

_Brittany's face was a mask of confusion and misery as she stared at the Latina not comprehending entirely what was going on._

_"Oh save it Britt..." snapped Santana with venom causing the blonde girl to start crying silently, "... did you really think what we had was going to be it for me? I had plans..._

* * *

Brittany had never been a smart girl. She'd never done well on tests and she'd never won any prizes for school projects.

What Brittany was especially talented at however was smiling and dancing and pretending she was happy. Each day she pretended she died a little more inside.

The one bright spot of her life had been her relationship with her Sanny.

Santana Lopez.

Her best friend.

Her confidante.

Her lover.

Her betrayer.

As she sat in the nurses office with her head between her knees and Asian and Wheels watching over her protectively she felt like the world was coming to an end.

Two years. Two whole years she'd devoted to being what she'd thought Santana had wanted. She'd watched the girl from a distance at first, learned her mannerisms and studied her moods. It was truly the only studying Brittany had ever done where she felt she'd been completely sure to remember the lessons learned.

And it had all been for nothing.

Her vision was blurred around the edges and Wheels had said mumbled something about 'Harpoventilation'. What the Marx brothers had to do with her not being able to breathe she didn't know. She did like Duck Soup though.

She'd first kissed Santana the night after the Cheerios won the Nationals for the first time with their both being in the squad. It had been a glorious night in Washington DC and the squad had been told to go have a final night on the town before they flew back to Lima in the morning.

Everyone had always ragged on Coach Sylvester but she'd never been anything but nice to Brittany. She'd even shown her a video of her pet Zebra one time which was cool. She'd cried when the Lion had run it to ground though.

Brittany surmised that having a famous pet must be part of being a famous Cheerleading coach. Why else would the Discovery Channel want to film the coach's Zebra?

Coach Sylvester had given Brittany her map and spending money and whispered to her to take advantage of where they were. Brittany didn't know what she meant but she wanted to have fun. And she always did when she was with Sanny.

She and Santana had eaten hot-dogs by the Capitol Building and walked arm in arm down the National Mall in the moonlight, laughing and joking and skipping. They'd danced a waltz under the pale moonlight and as they had embraced the laughing had stopped and the glances between them were more furtive. The moonlight haloed the girl's and Britt couldn't help herself from speaking her mind.

"You're so beautiful in the moonlight Sanny"

The Latina had blushed that night and had blushed lots of nights since and when Brittany had reached out to draw the dark haired girl's face to her she had seen the apprehension in her eyes and had attempted to wash it away.

"It'll be alright Sanny. Please trust me."

And her friend did. And as their lips met the fireworks released over the Capitol Building were a crescendo from Heaven sent just for them.

The time they'd spent together, the days, the nights had all meant the world to the blonde. Maybe if she'd been smarter she'd have spotted the deception. But being smarter would mean understanding things and understanding things meant they hurt more.

Maybe she was better off this way, slumped in a nurse's office with her head between her knees and tears falling from her eyes.

People had always said Brittany was not smart.

Maybe the smartest thing she ever did was not understand.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a pointless little thing, but it was disrupting my enjoyment of reading the distraught reviews on WYW so I had to take care of it. **


End file.
